The Princess and the Guardian
by fox destruction
Summary: Naruto, one of the greatest and most powerful Fire Master who has stepped on the Fire Nation, man had also become one of the smartest and strongest Generals the nation had, he also had another title by which many they knew him and for which he was enforced and that title was the official guardian of the princess of the Blue Fire Nation. Full summary inside


**Summary.**

**Naruto Uzumaki, one of the greatest and most powerful Fire Master who has stepped on the Fire Nation, man had also become one of the smartest and strongest Generals the nation had, he also had another title by which many they knew him and for which he was enforced and that title was the official guardian of the princess of the Blue Fire Nation, a man with a dark past from which he tries to escape. But what happens when his past tires him, he will continue his duty as a guardian or run again to try to escape his past again.**

* * *

A young man of about 18 to 19 years old was sitting on the roof of a semi-destroyed house in what looked like an abandoned and semi-destroyed town, the young man had blond hair tied in a ponytail which reached him until the half of his back, his hair was tied with what looked like a gold hoop with the symbol of the Fire Nation on it, his eyes were blue, as blue as the sky that shines on them all, his face almost Perfect was marked with three marks of what looked like animal mustaches, the boy was wearing dark red pants, a dark red shirt with black, around his waist was a dark orange ribbon, to finish his clothes he wore black shoes with red details which were very common of a fire master, on his back was a double Dao sword.

The boy was very comfortably watching as a 17-year-old girl was fighting several people at the same time and to everyone's shoulders she was doing very well despite the disadvantage, which made it clear that the girl was very powerful , skilled and well trained. Despite the disadvantage she was in, she was having a better time than her opponents who most of the time remained defensive rather than offensive as any group of people who were fighting against a single opponent. Among this group of opponents were two Fire Masters, a Water Master, an Earth Master who seemed to be blind but still she fought and defended herself very well from the Fire Master, next to her was the last Air Master and finally there was what looked like an aspiring warrior of the water tribe.

The young man with golden hair smiled a little when he saw how Master Fire almost burned the aspiring warrior alive after he tried to attack her from behind with what looked like a boomerang while shouting a surprise attack. But luckily for him a wall of earth appeared right in front of him and saved him from becoming a pile of flesh burned by the strange but lethal blue fire that came out of the fists and feet of the beautiful but lethal black-haired girl . But as he watched the black-haired girl fight and defend herself against all her enemies, the man with the ponytail began to remember how it was that the brunette ended up in this situation and fighting a lot of different enemies at the same time.

At the beginning of the fight the girl was only fighting against the air Master and the youngest of the two Fire Masters who had a big scar on her face, at first the girl was only playing with her opponents who one wanted her dead while the other wanted her as a prisoner to discover the plans of her enemies, it was not once or twice that the brunette managed to make both boys instead of attacking her with everything they had started to fight each other which caused the fight to become in one of three ways. But even in a two-on-one fight, neither of them could with the brunette who had decided to stop playing and start fighting seriously. But, everything began to go south when the allies and partners of both boys began to arrive and join the fight, of course she was doing well against all of them, but no matter how good she was she was still young and fighting against an excessive amount of people at the same time she had begun to exhaust her and that had caused her enemies to corner her in a corner and leave her without any chance of escape. Sighing the golden-haired man got up from where he was sitting and decided to go and give the girl a hand before something bad happened to him which he could not afford.

Azula, the princess of the Fire Nation and the youngest daughter of the fire lord Ozai and the princess Ursa, and younger sister of the banished prince Zuko was in a small bind right now. Since her birth Azula proved to be a talented and powerful Master fire, she also proved to be the second person in the history of that Nation to be born with the mystical blue fire, a fire that was said to be twice hotter than normal fire , a fire that had only been carried by two people, one being the first Avatar who was a young Master fire and another being herself. Even with his young age Azula showed that his fire apart from being blue like that of the first Avatar was also hotter than that of Avatar Roku himself who was said to be the second best Fire Master in all history and who also possessed a fire hotter than that of an adult dragon.

Thanks to that Azula was trained by the elite of her Nation, the best of the best, whom her father Ozai had selected from all parts of his army, when they all arrived in front of the man who at that time was Prince Ozai he made them fight everyone in a great fight where only the five best would be the ones who would teach the art of Fire Control to the little black-haired princess, because of that Azula grew up being a bit arrogant who thought she was above all alone for being the princess of the Fire Nation and the carrier of the blue fire. Despite being the youngest daughter she was always her father's favorite who always said that she was her pride and the future of the Fire Nation, also despite being younger than her brother Prince Zuko she was the first to use the control fire with the tender age of three years something that had not been seen in a long time. Undoubtedly Azula was a prodigious and full of talent girl who only saw once every one hundred generations.

But not everything was joy in Azula's life, learning to use and control her blue fire was not the only thing she learned at a very young age, at a very young age she also learned that her mother did not love her, not like her older brother, while she was her father's favorite her brother was her mother's favorite who was shown to have a little fear, fear that was increasing when she learned about all the evils she did to her older brother and also any animal or also any servant who dared to annoy her or defy her orders, but despite knowing that she did not have her mother's love she did not get depressed as any other child her age would do, but rather she did the opposite, she decided to use fear to control people and make them do their will or else suffer the consequences.

For years she grew up using the fear of people in her favor, even those she called her friends were only pawns in her game. Azula showed that she was not only born with a powerful fire but also that she had been born with an even more powerful and dangerous mind, which was demonstrated when she became the best student of the Royal Academy of Master Fires for Women where she I surpass many of his teachers in intelligence which earned him a seat in the war chamber of the Fire Lord.

Over the years Azula showed that she would be a better successor and Lord of Fire than her older brother and even her own father. That is why after the banishment of her brother Zuko and the confirmation that the Avatar was alive she was entrusted by her father the mission of capturing both the Avatar and her older brother and uncle who had become deserters and Traitors of her nation, after accepting her orders she decided to form a team with her childhood friends Mei and Ty Lee who accepted, although one did not do it out of boredom and the other out of fear. But whatever that was, it did not take away the fact that the three boards were the best elite warriors that their nation had which they were able to face anyone, including a certain blond-haired General. So after forming his team Azula began the marriage of all his goals.

After a couple of days of searching she decided to find two of her most important goals and quickly began a fight against them, fight that she was winning until the allies of each of her goals began to arrive and join the fight, Now because of that is that the princess was cornered and unable to escape, she also could not count on the help of her companions which she puts were marrying the companions of the Avatar. But if all of them were here in front of her that could only mean that both Mei and Ty Lee were defeated which means that part of her plan had failed, and she hated when her plans did not go as she had planned.

Despite her situation, she could not prevent a smile from reaching her lips when she saw all the people gathered in front of her, each of them mastered a different element while one dominated them all or at least that was what she tried. "Enemies and traitors working together ... who would say it" she said referring to her brother and uncle who were in a small alliance with the Avatar and his friends to fight against a bigger enemy. "Without sincerely ever in my life I thought I saw Fire Masters fight alongside the Avatar and his allies, but since I am a princess I surrender with honor, after all I cannot fight against all of you together" I speak while raising his hands in sign of surrender, but before anyone could do anything to catch her Azula generated a small ball of blue fire from the tip of her fingers and threw it at her chubby uncle. Everyone's eyes widened in shock and horror at how this girl He almost killed a member of his family without even hesitating or without a hint of remorse and all with a smile on his face.

After seeing what Azula had done against a member of her own family, everyone looked at her with hatred and contempt, which only increased when they saw how the golden-eyed girl's smile increased a little more, as if it were something funny. Try to kill a member of your family. Each of the teachers present prepared his element before throwing it against the black-haired girl. Zuko had generated and threw a large fireball against his sister which is expected to end up dead, Katara sent a whip of water in the direction of the unscrupulous princess, Anng produced a strong blast of air which was used to stoke the fire of Zuko, while Toph was throwing a large rock that she pulled from the ground, the only one who did not launch an attack against Azula was Zoka since her only weapon was a boomerang and that was nothing compared to the four elements combined with which They were addressing the black-haired girl at a very high speed.

But before any of the attacks could even approach two meters from Princess Azula a huge wall of fire appeared and protected her from all attacks launched against her, the wall of fire was so powerful that even the rock that was thrown at Azula It melted when I came into contact with the fire, something that surprised everyone even more, none of those present could do anything other than to see with their eyes open as the wall of fire protected Azula from any damage she could suffer. But the real surprise in itself was not the wall of fire since Zuko being a master fire could general one of equal size if he proposed, the fire was not a surprise for Katara and his friends since since he began his mission to help Anng to defeat the Fire Nation and restore balance to the world they had encountered many fire masters who had attacked them with attacks larger and more destructive than the wall of fire in front of them. So that was not what surprised them, what really surprised them all was that the huge wall of fire that had appeared to protect the Princess of the Fire Nation was not of a normal color like that of the Fire Masters with which they had fought, the fire was not blue either like Azula's but rather it was black, as black as the dark night without a moon and as scary as this one, they all stepped back to avoid the intense heat generated by the black flames.

After a few short seconds Azula was the first to overcome her shock when she saw the wall of black fire in front of her, the look of surprise was replaced by a beautiful smile. She knew that just like her there was only one person in the whole world who had a different fire than normal and she knew who that person was, especially when she couldn't feel the heat generated by the fire in front of her, she still didn't feel the heat of the fire even after seeing how it had begun to melt the walls against which she had been cornered. "_So you finally came back_" she thought, her smile only got bigger when she saw the person who had appeared to protect her.

"They know that. I believe that a six-on-one fight is not something very fair," said a mysterious voice that came from behind the wall of fire which had begun to slowly disappear. Iroh and Zuko's eyes widened when they recognized the voice he had spoken, although they had to recognize him from the beginning, after all who more than the person in front of them could generate a black fire capable of melting everything he touched. "But, now that I'm here, I think the disadvantage is for you," he said, as soon as he finished speaking everyone could clearly see the person who had spoken, the first thing everyone noticed was the golden hair of the person who looked like having taken the sun's glare, intense blue eyes even more than the sky and the sea which turned to the man lying on the ground, his dress was the typical dress of someone from the Fire Nation, above his left shoulder stood out the handle of a sword, three strange marks adorned his face, for any young or adult woman who saw the man in front of them, they could say that the blond boy was completely handsome, a man that many would like to have with them every day of his lifetime. Katara for her part blushed a little at the handsome blond boy, her blue eyes along with her blond and wild hair gave her an exotic and dangerous air that made her want to continue admiring him for the rest of her life.

The only girl who wasn't fascinated by the handsome newcomer was Toph and we all know why that was.

"What are you doing here Naruto?" asked a newly incorporated Iroh who grabbed his shoulder injured by Azula's fireball.

"You don't think that is a general stupid question, I say after all I am Princess Azula's bodyguard" everyone who did not know about this fact was surprised that this new close friend was not only on Azula's side but also he He was the guardian of the Princess of the Fire Nation, but before anyone said anything, or could even think of something, the blond ran to them quickly, the first person to react was Toph who stomped on the ground. causing two large rocks to rise from this, with a couple of rapid movements of his arms she threw both rocks at the blond, the newly named Naruto jumped on the two rocks sent against him, from his fists two large black fireballs came out shot at Master Earth.

Toph placed her arms in front of her face causing a rock wall to rise from the ground to protect her from the intense black flames, even with the wall she had created she could feel the heat generated by the black flames, her Blind eyes opened when she felt that her wall was penetrated by her enemy who held her tightly by the neck and began to suffocate her slowly until she almost asked for knowledge. Making a great show of strength Naruto lifted the blind girl with one hand before throwing her against the aspiring water tribe warrior who was about to attack him with his boomerang. "Zoka, Toph !" Shouted Katara worried about her brother and her friend, from her canteen she took out all the water she had stored in it, forming a water whip she tried to catch the blond boy with him, but before the water approached him he gave an incredible turn back and away from her.

As soon as Naruto's feet touched the ground he ran in the direction of the exiled prince, with a great demonstration of speed and agility the blond managed to penetrate Zuko's defenses and stand in front of him, the blond hit the former heir to the throne hard in the stomach causing it to stoop a little, after that he proceeded to hit him with the knee in the face breaking his nose in the process, after that the blond neighborhood Zuko's legs making this street back to the ground, already with his downed enemy Naruto lifted his right leg and dropped it into the mouth of his opponent's stomach with such force that it caused him to be knocked out.

Feeling a danger behind the blond, he turned quickly to block a flaming kick of General Iroh who, despite his injury, could continue to fight well. A smile appeared on his face as he looked at the old man in front of him. "You know, to be a fat old man and old you are very agile and fast general," said the blond, still with the man's leg in his hand, threw his leg aside, causing the man to lose his balance a little, which he took advantage of. to run towards him and like his previous opponent he slipped his legs which caused him to fall to the ground, when Iroh fell to the ground the blond jump on him and with his knee he hit his injured shoulder causing him to scream in pain and let him be out of combat too. Looking around the blond he saw that only the Avatar and the water master were left, smiling he spoke. "So you are the Avatar? The messiah? The man who saved this world ? "asked the blond but it sounded more like a statement or a mockery than a question." Who would say that the greatest threat of the Fire Nation would only be a weak and pathetic child who could not do anything on his own, "said the blond while turning around and began to walk in the direction of the princess to Azula regardless of the two enemies behind him. "It's time to go Princess Azula," he said as he stood near his black-haired princess.

"What are you saying Naruto? We have the avatar and the traitors in our possession, if we end them now then we will end this war once and for all," she said as she looked at her protector slightly with a frown. pucker.

"Yes, we could but right now we don't have time for that," the blond said as he looked into her eyes. Puchos could be scared just by being under the frown of the Fire Nation princess but no, he had shown her that he was not afraid of her or her princess title, in fact he had shown her that he did not fear even the firelord himself.

Azula's frown disappeared when she saw that this was not working, for her it was a bit frustrating to see that all her methods of intimidation did not work against the blond in front of her, she even one day threatened to kill him when he threw her head towards A river after she had finished her morning training, but instead of being scared and apologizing like any other Aryan, he only responded by telling her that he did not fear him and that she could not kill him even if he tried. So to prove otherwise she got up from where she was and as she said I try to kill him. But unfortunately as soon as she attacked him she found herself being thrown into the water by the blond who just smiled at him and told him that if he rose again he would throw her back into the water.

A tiny smile crossed his face as he remembered how three guards who, seeing what the blond did, tried to attack him thinking that he had tried to kill her, but just like her, the three guards ended up upside down in the water but unlike her they they ended up with a black eye courtesy of who had become their guardian. "_Good and bad memories_" she thought before shaking her head and looking at the blond, she could remember the good and bad times later, now she had to convince her guardian that they had to end the Avatar and the traitors now. "How do we not have time for that Naruto?" She began as the blond continued to look at her without giving importance to the people behind him. "Perhaps you heard what I said, we can end this war now, so let's end them all right now" she tried to order him and convince him to attack the Avatar, his uncle, his brother and the Avatar's friends.

Naruto paid no attention to Azula's words, he just placed his arms around her waist and the bride-style charge. "Idiot what do you think you are doing !?" she asked with a small and almost imperceptible blush on her cheeks, the blond gave one last look at the Avatar and the girl from the water tribe before taking a couple of turns and creating a small tornado of black fire which consumed her figure and that of Azula. When the fire went out Anng and Katara could see that neither Naruto nor Azula were in their place.


End file.
